poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pete's True Color and Dazzabel fell in love with Whisper
This is how Pete's True Color and Dazzabel fell in love with Whisper goes in Paw Patrol in the Six Super Heroes Yo-Kai. Perry is heard something Marshall: What is it, Perry? Perry: I heard something. ????: What am I up to? They saw Pete Pete: I'm up for plenty! Well, well, well. If it ain't the eighteen Yo-Kai Heroes. Marshall: Pete! By the Power, vested in us as a Yo-Kai Heroes, we Arrest you, Pete! Pete: laughs Oh that's a good one. Well, how about this. By the power vested in my fist, I clobber you! He knocked them out and he took them to Mont Saint-michel and he carried them in a cage Pete: Hey there! Hi there! Ho there! He drop them Pete: Oops. All: Ow! Pete: I'm such a Butterfinger. Ha ha ha ha. He carried them Marshall: Hey! Put us down! Keita and his Grandfather will bring some help for us! He chained them up Pete: OK, OK, Fine. Hold still, brats. He lock them up Pete: Well. It looks like it's the end of the line. Marshall: Ryder and Keita will summon us out of here! Pete: You think? This place is block all of you're power and you're summoning and there's no way, you can't get out of here. Jibanyan: Think so? Our friends are right behind us, nyan! Pete: Oh, Sure. Uh-huh. That Space Rabbit and his friends dumped you, remember? Chase: Well... Rubble and the others. Pete: Those guys? They're getting fitted for the halo. All: No, No, No. Pete: Yes, yes, yes. Face the fact, Chase and friends. It's all for one and you.. are on... YOUR OWN!! All: Ooh. Pete: Enjoy your brief stay here at Mont Saint-michel. You know, they say the tide comes in faster than horses! So long, rings! I got me tickets to the Yopple Incorporated for the Opera- A little something called... "I just can't wait to be king."! Ha ha ha. They are now sad Meanwhile Dazzabel carried Whisper and his friends and she's gonna throw them off the Bridge Dazzabel: This is it, big boy. Get ready for the big sleep. The River of no return. The long day's adventure into night. Whisper: Wow. Your sweet voice is music to my ears.   Dazzabel: Huh?   Chains of love has played   Whisper: Your chains of love now hold me tight Your bovine beauty makes my heart take flight Dazzabel':' You will not change my mind one smidge I'm going to drop you screaming off this bridge Whisper: Dazzabel, you drive me nuts. Chorus: His love's so sweet His love's so blind Dazzabel: Poor Yokai Butler... Chorus: You have to kill him Or he'll change your mind Clarabelle: Poor grunge Chorus: Say farewell To that goof poor grunge Dazzabel':' Farewell Chorus: 'Cause it's your duty as he'll Dazzabel and chorus: Take the plunge Whisper: My Pretty Yokai miss, you charm my soul You leave me utterly beyond control Call me a goof, but one thing's clear Your melodious moo is music to my ears Chorus: He's no Don Juan Dazzabel: He's not real smart And yet he's touched my little cowhide heart He loves my moo, my cow-like gaze His numbskull charm Has set my heart Ablaze Then Whisper and his friends began to fall, but Dazzabel saved them Dazzabel: Hurry, my love. You don't have much time. You're friends are in dire peril. Whisper: No, they're not. They're the Yokai Heroes. Dazzabel: I mean they're in danger. Then they all began to fall, USApyon and his friends are on a Boat USApyon: I'll be a hero when swans fall from the sky, dani. They saw them falling to them All: Uh-oh. To be Continued Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3